hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Iguanas
Iguanas are a race of animals inhabiting Hidden Kingdom. They appear to be ruled by Iguana King, but no castle of theirs has yet appeared. History The iguanas were hostile towards First Squad at the time of The Return of the Pterodactyls. For unknown reasons, they engaged First Squad in battle in the desert. The ensuing battle proved fruitless, however, as both sides sustained losses and no true victory was gained, though the iguanas were eventually repelled. The iguanas did not reappear until The Bronze Giant Part II. Evidently, at least one joined Big Green, as he or she was seen united with the other heroes, forming the Giant. Powers and Abilities The iguanas possess sufficient strength as to be dangerous combatants. One of their signature attacks involves a strike with their powerful tails. They are also fairly durable, as one was seen being bludgeoned with a cactus by Mighty Ray without sustaining any notable wounds. They are known to run at high speeds. Notable Iguanas Iguana King Iguana King was addressed by name by Commander ApeTrully after the battle in the desert. Though never specifically identified, he is likely the iguana with different coloration from the others. Very little is known of him personally. Hero Iguana An iguana that was briefly seen with the 107 heroes of Big Green. It is unknown if this is Iguana King, though this iguana has the standard coloration for an iguana. Gallery Iguanas 002.png Iguanas 003.png Iguanas 004.png Iguanas 005.png Iguanas 006.png Iguanas 007.png Iguanas 008.png Iguanas 009.png Iguanas 010.png Iguanas 011.png Iguanas 012.png Iguanas 013.png Iguanas 014.png Iguanas 015.png Iguanas 016.png Iguanas 017.png Iguanas 018.png Iguanas 019.png Iguanas 020.png Iguanas 021.png Iguanas 022.png Iguanas 023.png Iguanas 024.png Iguanas 025.png Iguanas 026.png Iguanas 027.png Iguanas 028.png Iguanas 029.png Iguanas 030.png Iguanas 031.png Iguanas 032.png Iguanas 033.png Iguanas 034.png Iguanas 035.png Iguanas 036.png Iguanas 037.png Iguanas 038.png Iguanas 039.png Iguanas 040.png Iguanas 041.png Iguanas 042.png Iguanas 043.png Iguanas 044.png Iguanas 045.png Iguanas 046.png Iguanas 047.png Iguanas 048.png Iguanas 049.png Iguanas 050.png Iguanas 051.png Iguanas 052.png Iguanas 053.png Iguanas 054.png Iguanas 055.png Iguanas 056.png Iguanas 057.png Iguanas 058.png Iguanas 059.png Iguanas 060.png Iguanas 061.png Iguanas 062.png Iguanas 063.png Iguanas 064.png Iguanas 065.png Iguanas 066.png Iguanas 067.png Iguanas 068.png Iguanas 069.png Iguanas 070.png Iguanas 071.png Iguanas 072.png Iguanas 073.png Iguanas 074.png Iguanas 075.png Iguanas 076.png Iguanas 077.png Iguanas 078.png Iguanas 079.png Iguanas 080.png Iguanas 081.png Iguanas 082.png Iguanas 083.png Iguanas 084.png Iguanas 085.png Iguanas 086.png Iguanas 087.png Iguanas 088.png Iguanas 089.png Iguanas 090.png Iguanas 091.png Iguanas 092.png Iguanas 093.png Iguanas 094.png Iguanas 095.png Iguanas 096.png Iguanas 097.png Iguanas 098.png Iguanas 099.png Iguanas 100.png Iguanas 101.png Iguanas 102.png Iguanas 103.png Iguanas 104.png Iguanas 105.png Iguanas 106.png Iguanas 107.png Iguanas 108.png Iguanas 109.png Iguanas 110.png Iguanas 111.png Iguanas 112.png Iguanas 113.png Iguanas 114.png Iguanas 115.png Iguanas 116.png Iguanas 117.png Iguanas 118.png Iguanas 119.png Iguanas 120.png Iguanas 121.png Iguanas 122.png Iguanas 123.png Iguanas 124.png Iguanas 125.png Iguanas 126.png Iguanas 127.png Iguanas 128.png Iguanas 129.png Iguanas 130.png Iguanas 131.png Iguanas 132.png Iguana King.png Iguana King 002.png Iguana King 003.png Iguana King 004.png Iguana King 005.png Iguana King 006.png Iguana King 007.png Iguana King 008.png Iguana King 009.png Iguana King 010.png Iguanas 133.png Iguanas 134.png Iguanas 135.png Iguanas 136.png Iguanas 137.png Iguanas 138.png Iguanas 139.png Iguanas 140.png Iguanas 141.png Iguanas 142.png Iguanas 143.png Iguanas 144.png Iguanas 145.png Iguanas 146.png Iguanas 147.png Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Reptiles